Qué Son Los Besos?
by Gabriela Canales
Summary: Porque en opinión Kuchiki Rukia el único que podía resolver sus dudas era nada más y nada menos que Ichigo Kurosaki, no importaba cuantas veces este se negara a responder, siempre terminaba sacando-le la información. Pero nunca se imagino lo que sucedería esa tarde al preguntarle "Qué son los besos?" vaya, que acaso sociedad de almas no les enseñan nada? Se preguntaba su amigo.


**Primero que nada….está historia la quería publicar el propio 24 de diciembre, pero…surgió algo de improviso xd que me hizo publicarla 2 días después u.u sí….nunca cumplo con la fecha xD**

**Feliz navidad a todos los lectores :3**

**Y sí! Este es el especial de navidad que les prometí! Si no saben qué demonios estoy hablando, váyanse a leer "Un Halloween Muy Interesante" ahí les comente (prometí) que haría un especial de Navidad :3 **

**Como sea, espero que les guste este fic e.e**

**Historia inspirada en una imagen de Facebook xDDD**

_**Cursiva-**_ Flash Back.

**El tiempo en que se desarrolla la historia es en el manga xD así que no piensen que es un AU por qué no lo es x3.**

**Y que para mí concierne, no creo que tenga OoC ewe….no sé, queda a su criterio. **

….

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en noche buena, el día comenzaba y dos chicos se encontraban caminando por el parque en silencio. Disfrutando amenamente del sonido de los arboles al compás de la brisa, siendo testigos del silencio y tranquilidad del día.

La chica iba sumergida en sus pensamientos pues desde hace algunos días tenía una duda en mente, como preguntárselo? Suspiro y sin mirar a su amigo le dijo.

-Ichigo….-lo llamo rompiendo el silencio.

-mhh? –fue la respuesta del peli-naranja lo que para Rukia significo "que pasa?".

-que son los besos? –pregunto sin chistar.

El peli-naranja casi se cae por donde caminaba ya que la repentina pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

-p-por qué demonios me preguntas eso enana? –pregunto nervioso.

-bueno es que he estado escuchando algo sobre un muérdago y sobre besos que tienen que ver con eso, no sé lo que significa, le pregunte a tu padre pero él me dijo que tú me lo explicarías mejor – lo miro curiosa.

Lo digo, y lo vuelvo a decir….MALDITO VIEJO! –se decía mentalmente el peli-naranja- como le explicaría eso a Rukia? que acaso no sabe cuál es el significado de la palabra "beso"? qué demonios les enseñan en la sociedad de almas?

Suspiro mientras que con el dedo índice se rascaba la mejilla.

-es algo difícil de decir….-para él. Miro a otro lado para que su compañera no viera un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-qué? Anda no seas idiota, no debe ser tan difícil –se cruzó se brazos.

-claro que es difícil enana! –la miro con una vena en su sien.

-no me digas enana fresa parlante!

-como que fresa parlante? Si yo soy eso entonces tu eres un duende!

-mira tú pelos de zanahoria! Esa me la pagas –comenzó a acercarse amenazantemente con el puño en alto con intenciones de golpearlo.

-qué? Pero si tu empezaste! Tonta! –Ichigo retrocedía temeroso pues sabía de experiencia que los golpes y patadas de Rukia te pueden enviar al hospital.

-eres un estúpido! –lo golpeo en el abdomen- y tú eres el tonto!

-maldita….enana –se retorcía del dolor.

-además….si te cuesta tanto decirme que son los besos, que te cuesta mostrarme uno? –se quejó con fastidio.

Ichigo se sonrojo al máximo con solo el pensamiento de él, mostrándole a esa enana tonta el significado de los besos, agradecía al cielo que Rukia no supiera de lo que estaba hablando, si no, no viviría para contarlo.

-q-que? C-claro que no! No te mostrare semejante cosa! –levanto la vista y le valía un pepino si Rukia se burlaba de él por estar sonrojado o lo mirase.

-tan malo es? –pregunto desconcertada.

-claro que no –se acomodó la ropa recuperando la postura- al contrario….es algo bueno –siguió su camino a través del parque.

-entonces por qué no quieres mostrarme uno? –lo miro curiosa.

-eso es algo que….solo hacen las personas que….se gustan –se encogió de hombros apenado.

-y los amigos se gustan? –insistió Rukia.

-si pero….-fue interrumpido.

-nosotros somos mejores amigos no es así?

-sí….pero…

-y nos gustamos verdad? –Rukia no era consciente de sus palabras….vaya que inocente criatura xD.

-sí….-dijo Ichigo sin pensar- q-quiero decir….t-tu….y-yo…argg! –se removió el cabello frustrado.

-Ichigo te encuentras bien?

-c-claro, deja de lado el t-tema s-si? –tartamudeo nervioso.

-pero….quiero que me muestres que son los besos! –se quejó.

-maldición enana! –dijo nervioso por las palabras de la morena.

-Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san! –grito una joven detrás de ellos.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz dejado atrás toda razón de su pelea.

-hola Inoue –saludo Rukia golpeando a Ichigo en el abdomen mientras caminaba hacia la chica como si nada pasara, pues el muy idiota se lo merecía por llamarla enana y un montón de cosas que quedaron a la censura.

-Inoue….que haces por aquí? –pregunto reponiéndose del golpe de la Kuchiki.

-eso íbamos a preguntarte Kurosaki –los chicos voltearon para ver a Uryu quien se acercaba.

-qué? por qué? acaso no es obvio que voy a mi casa –respondió sarcástico.

-sabes qué día es hoy? –pregunto su amigo acomodándose las gafas.

-claro que sí, es noche buena, no soy idiota –respondió fastidiado, acaso le estaba tomando el pelo?

-claro….-susurro Rukia sarcástica, pues lo de "no soy idiota" no le había quedado en claro.

-dijiste algo? –pregunto Ichigo mirándola.

-nada….-miro a otro lado entre-cerrando los ojos

-como sea –continuo el peli-azul- sé qué día es hoy, no me lo tienes que decir, a lo que me refiero es que, no te acuerdas lo que nos dijo Urahara?

Ichigo se quedó pensativo divagando entre sus recuerdos tratando de acordarse algo relacionado con lo que su amigo le había comentado.

Hasta que recordó….

"_**Chicos, el día de noche buena daré una fiesta –sonrío- así que todos están invitados, por favor no falten –saco su abanico."**_

Claro….como olvidarlo, pero no iría! Ni loco se atrevía a pisar el territorio del sombrerero loco, ya que lo último que le dijo, seguramente traería problemas.

"_**Kurosaki-san, tienes que venir –sonrío maliciosamente- si vienes prometo poner muérdagos en todas partes para ayudarte con tu pequeño problemita –señalo a cierta pelinegra- te daré un empujón –lo codeo levemente- y no te preocupes, si necesitan privacidad –lo miro de manera, no tan inocente- descuida, tu padre me dijo que tendrías la casa sola hasta el amanecer ya que se irán a visitar a algunos parientes y no llegaran hasta el día siguiente –comento de manera socarrona- así que animo Ichigo, recuerda que entre más shinigamis, es mejor –le guiño sabiendo a lo que se refería."**_

Estaba a punto de decirles a sus amigos que no iba a ir pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo gracias a cierta persona.

-iremos a la fiesta! –confirmo la pelinegra- verdad Ichigo? –le pregunto mirándolo. Ichigo estaba a punto de reclamarle pero al ver la sonrisa de la chica, quedo embobado, así que sin opción acepto que irían.

Sin duda alguna no quedaría nada de él si Byakuya se enteraba de los planes del sombrerero sobre poblar más a la sociedad de almas con shinigamis.

-entonces nos vemos en la fiesta! –exclamo una Orihime emociona. Luego de eso se despidieron y cada quien por su camino.

Ichigo y Rukia llegaron a la residencia Kurosaki, y tal como le dijo Urahara nadie se encontraba ahí….genial.

-no hay nadie….-comento Rukia.

-sí, son muy considerados en dejarme solo –dijo con fastidio el peli-naranja- me quieren tanto que me dejan a cargo de la casa –ironizó. Rukia no pudo reprimir una risita por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-que es tan gracioso? –pregunto Ichigo divertido.

-nada….-se dirigió hasta el sofá y se sentó.

-que haces? –pregunto el peli-naranja.

-daaa quiero ver la tv para matar el rato –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-ahhh….-logro decir Ichigo, luego de pensarlo un montón de veces opto por tomar asiento al lado de la shinigami en el sofá.

-entonces….-lo miro de reojo- me dirás que son los besos? –insistió la pelinegra.

-ah? Claro que no! Ni loco! –cruzo los brazos mientras que Rukia solo hizo un puchero.

-ya que –se levantó del sofá- le preguntare a Renji, tal vez él sepa y tenga la suerte de que me muestre uno –por alguna razón (que Ichigo ya sabía el porqué) la sangre le empezó a hervir al escuchar eso, si corría la desgracia de que Renji supiera que eran los malditos besos! Estaría más que cabreado e iría a patearle el trasero si es que se dignaba a mostrarle uno.

-no! No! Claro que no! A él no! –se puso frente la chica.

-qué? por qué?! –frunció el ceño desconcertada por la actitud repentina de su amigo.

-bueno…..eh….-sí, por qué? si quería decirle el porqué, tenía que explicar cosas que él no quería revelar (aún) al ver que Rukia no dejaba de verlo esperando una respuesta, se puso pensar en algo que fuera favorable para el momento, divago por sus pensamientos hasta que una respuesta tan obvia se le vino a la mente.

-bueno, no creo que él sepa que son los besos, si no lo sabes tú, que pasas más tiempo en el mundo humano, como esperas que lo sepa él? –alzo los hombros.

Rukia lo pensó unos minutos hasta que se decidió hablar.

-tienes razón –suspiro. Ichigo sonrió para sus adentros, pero luego esa sonrisa se borró.

-entonces le preguntare a Keigo –puso un dedo en su mentón- siento que él sabe mucho del tema –miro al peli-naranja quien ahora estaba rojo pero de la furia.

-no! Tampoco a él!

-qué? y ahora por qué? –se cruzó de brazos entre-cerrando los ojos.

-porque yo te mostrare que son los besos –respondió rascándose el cuello mientras miraba a otro lado ya que no quería que Rukia viera el leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-en serio?

-claro, pero será luego sí? –dijo un poco nervioso.

-por qué no ahora? –lo miro curiosa.

-porque no! Deja de preguntarme! –estaba alterado.

-si sigues con esa actitud y no me muestras un beso ahora, iré con Keigo a que me muestre uno!

-está bien! Está bien, enana….pero si no te gusta –trago duro- no respondo…..-ella asintió.

Ni modo, tendría que hacerlo si no quería que fuera con Keigo y ese pervertido se aproveche de la "inocente Rukia".

-lo primero –suspiro- cierra tus ojos –le dijo a la pelinegra, ella lo hizo.

-ahora? –pregunto la pelinegra.

-de eso me encargo yo –respondió Ichigo un tanto nervioso mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

Respiro hondo para luego acercarse lentamente al rostro de la pelinegra, a cada segundo su corazón latía más y más rápido, sus mejilla estaban rojas, quería hacerlo? Sí, estaba seguro? No. Ya estaba a poco centímetros de ella cuando….

-ICHIGO! Maldito! Que crees que le haces a nee-san?! –el peluche salió disparado hasta el rostro del shinigai sustituto haciendo a su paso que este se alejara de Rukia.

-Kon! Bastardo! –alejo al pervertido de su rostro.

-que sucede contigo Kon? –pregunto fastidiada la pelinegra.

-nee-san! Si querías que te mostrara un beso no hubieras dudado en preguntármelo! Incluso! Te mostraría más cosas! –Kon se sonrojo mientras llevaba sus patas de león a su rostro y ponía cara de pervertido.

-de verdad? –pregunto curiosa…..vaya que era inocente en esos temas xD.

-sí, claro que sí nee-san! –exclamo entusiasmado el peluche mientras que de su nariz, sangre escurría- Ichigo! Préstame tu cuerpo! Le enseñare a nee-san que es el…..-no termino la frase ya que Ichigo lo mando lejos con el puño.

-ni muerto dejaría que le pusieras manos encima! –dijo sin pensar causando que a Rukia se le acelerara el ritmo cardiaco.

Desde hace algún tiempo la pelinegra sentía cosas raras que ni ella sabía por qué le sucedía, pero una cosa si tenía bien claro, y es que todo eso solo le sucedía estando cerca de Ichigo, por ejemplo, su taco, el mínimo roce que tuviera con el chico le hacía sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica, sus ojos, la hacían perder la noción del tiempo, alterándola y haciéndola sentir cosas raras en el estómago, sus gestos, no podía pasar un día en los que no pensara en los diversos gestos del chico, ni en porque pensaba que con su sonrisa se miraba bastante bien, y por último, sus palabras, esto último no era tanto, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban insultando o peleando, pero habían ocasiones que Ichigo decía cosas que la hacían poner nerviosa, incluso sentir como le ardía el rostro.

Ya había llegado a una conclusión de el por qué sentía esas cosas, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, ya que algo así (según ella) era imposible.

-falta poco para que empiece la fiesta de Urahara…..-comento el peli-naranja, sacando de sus pensamientos a Rukia.

-vamos si no queremos llegar tarde fresita –se burló mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-enana….-gruño Ichigo.

-xYx-

-al fin llegan hahaha –le dio una palmada en el hombro- pero no se queden ahí, pasen –saco su abanico.

-si te atreves a hacer algo, te mato –entre-cerro los ojos.

-calma Kurosaki-san –sonrío- además, la plata que dan las Ichirukis para que hiciera esto es muy buena.

-Ichi…qué? –pregunto desconcertado.

-qué cosa? -pregunto Rukia quien hasta el momento no tenía idea de que hablaban.

-hahaha no hay tiempo, vayan y diviértanse –los empujo y este desapareció.

-maldito….-susurro Ichigo para sus adentros.

La fiesta transcurrió normal…..bueno con Urahara cerca nada es normal. Todo iba bien hasta que….

-Ichigo! –lo llamo por detrás.

-qué quieres? –pregunto fastidiado mientras se volteaba, pues al haberse topado con el sabelotodo de Uryu, lo había dejado en ese estado.

-ahora sí! Me muestras que son los besos? –pregunto levantaba su brazo a la altura del rostro del chico dejando ver lo que llevaba cargando en su mano.

-maldición! Sigues con eso? –luego miro lo que llevaba Rukia en la mano que tenía a la altura de su rostro- por….como…?...por qué demonios llevas un muérdago?!

-Yoruichi me dijo que con esto lograría que me mostraras que es un beso –entre-cerro los ojos.

Maldito Urahara! Maldito beso! Maldito muérdago! Maldita fiesta! –Se decía mentalmente el peli-naranja mientras se alborotaba el cabello-.

-entonces….? –dejo la pregunta al aire.

-qué? –exclamo con fastidio.

-me muestras que son los besos? Sabes que aun puedo ir con Keigo….-sonrió socarronamente.

Ichigo sintió de nuevo hervir la sangre, y no le quedo más opción que enseñarle de una vez por todas a esa enana, que son los besos, miro hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no hubieran moros en la costa, agradeció de que estuvieran en una zona un poco solitaria, y estaba seguro de que nadie se fijarían en ellos.

-está bien –suspiro- cierra los ojos –le ordeno, ella hizo lo que le pidió.

Trago duro y respiro hondo para luego tomarla por los hombros y acercarse lentamente al rostro de la chica, el aire se le estaba yendo, su corazón estaba cada vez más acelerado, su cara ardía, de hecho, podía jurar que estaba rojo como un tomate.

Estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, él suspiro y de un movimiento reclamo los labios de la pelinegra. Sintió un hormigueo recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, la noción del tiempo de detuvo para ellos, Ichigo sintió como Rukia abría su boca para él, aceptando su beso, el aprovecho e introdujo su lengua arrancándole así un pequeño gemido de parte de ella que para Ichigo fue lo mejor que ha oído en toda su corta vida.

Poso su mano en la cintura de la chica y la apego más a su cuerpo mientras que la otra mano que tenía libre, la posicionaba en la mejilla de Rukia y acercaba más su rostro (si es posible) para intensificar el beso.

El aire les hizo falta y con dificultad se separaron, jadeando, tomado el aire que les hacía falta.

-y eso….es un beso….-sonrió burlonamente el peli-naranja- pero…. Que conste que solo se hace conmigo –la miro sonriente, ella se sonrojo.

-b-baka….-fue lo único que supo decir mientras volteaba la vista apenada.

Ichigo no pudo reprimir una risita.

_**-**_**Luego de la fiesta-**

-hasta luego chicos…..-se despidió un sonriente Urahara pues su plan salió tal y como lo esperaba.

Ichigo y Rukia se despidieron y luego emprendieron camino hasta la residencia Kurosaki.

-entonces si eso era un beso…..por qué no te ahorrabas tu agonía y me dabas uno en la mejilla? –pregunto burlonamente rompiendo el silencio.

Maldición! Como no lo había pensado? Pero….al fin y al cabo prefirió que hubiese sido de esa manera.

-entonces no te gusto el beso? –pregunto en un tono burlo sin mirarla.

-ah…b-bueno….-se sonrojo.

-te gusto o no te gusto? –la miro de reojo.

-….-no respondió, solo se limitaba a desviar la vista sonrojada.

-me dejaras con la duda? –Insistió volteándole a ver para luego volver la vista al frente- porque si te gusto, no me molestaría darte otro –sonrió.

-qué?! T-tu….n-no! O-otro….? D-demonios –Rukia balbuceaba cosas sin sentido mientras que Ichigo la miraba divertido, este suspiro moviendo la cabeza de lado como diciendo que no había opción.

Tomo a Rukia por las muñecas y la acorralo en la pared.

-te gusto, sí o no? –insistió sonriendo al ver como ella se sonrojaba al máximo.

-b-baka, claro q-que me g-gusto p-pero no me h-hagas d-decirlo –termino de decir totalmente apenada.

Ichigo sonrío de lado mientras se acercaba al rostro de la pelinegra.

-entonces….no te molestaría que te de otro? –le susurro a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-n-no….-logro decir.

El peli-naranja termino por acortar la distancia y la beso, un beso no tan distinto al anterior ya que este fue tierno para luego este llenarse de intensidad y todo el cariño se transformara en pasión.

**-Mientras que en otro lado….en un auto para ser más exactos-**

-otusa, porque tienes esa cara? –le pregunto a su padre quien sonreía ampliamente.

-simple mi querida hija, algo me dice que no falta mucho para que tenga nietos…..-puso cara de pervertido- al llegar a casa seguramente encontraremos a tu hermano durmiendo al lado de Rukia-chan, los dos, muy abrazados, y….desnudos.

-Cállate! No quiero oír eso! –grito furiosa Karin quien iba en la parte de atrás del auto.

Yuzu quien iba en el asiento del copiloto, se le podía ver bien que en su expresión su boca iba formada en una perfecta "o" mientras miraba hacia el frente con la cara sonrojada por lo que dijo el loco de su padre.

Karin tenía razón….no quería oír eso…. (Pero los y las lectoras si xD….tal vez….no sé .w.)

….

**No me amenacen ni me tiren tomatazos porque "no hay lemon"…..soy mala escribiéndolo (creo yo ewe) ya que, a quien quiero engañar, yo soy más para las cursilerías x3**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Enserio agradezco a lo que agregan a alertas, favoritos, me dejan un review (dejemelo….me alimento de ellos :9) o quien me lee desde las sombras :3 me alegra que se tomen un poco de su tiempo en leer mis locuras e.e**

**Ya sin más me despido, sayonara y nos leemos luego! :D **


End file.
